First Times
by Doccubus
Summary: Veronica reflects on the biggest first times in her life. Logan/Veronica


**I Do Not Own Veronica Mars or any of it's characters. If I did I would have made another season or at least ended it better.**

**First Times**

Veronica sighed as she lay comfortably on her bed. I mean who would have thought she would have so many first times. The real first time she couldn't remember, she just knew it was with her high school sweetheart Duncan Kane who barely remembered the incident thanks Madison Sinclair's stupidity and Logan's idea of helping Duncan. Technically it was Dick's fault. He tried to drug Madison and she passed it on to Veronica who ended up looking like the biggest slut in the world. Not to mention that idiot Cassidy Casablancas. He looked so sweet, but after Duncan realized he slept with his possibly half-sister he freaked and left her there. Dick, Dean, and Cassidy found her afterward and Cassidy was pressured to take advantage. Veronica would have been none the wiser if Cassidy wouldn't have given her Chlamydia. Then again, who would have thought the kid to be a mass murderer with weird bisexual tendencies. It's a good thing Mac didn't sleep with him.

Veronica sighed again and shook off the memory, un-pleasantries. For Veronica her real first time was with Duncan Kane. She and Logan broke up because of his battle with the P. and she started dating Duncan again. Meg, who at first was Veronica's only 09er friend, now hated her guts. After the bus crash, courtesy of Cassidy AKA Beaver, Veronica was really shaken up and she decided she would rather not die a virgin. Or in her case, at least remember the event. Duncan was so sweet and gentle, but he didn't last much. Sure it felt good and Veronica was pushed close to edge, but she has yet to cross that line. Maybe that's why Logan's comment about Duncan not doing it right because her moans couldn't be heard to his room like Kendall's had been heard in theirs, bothered her so much. Deep inside Veronica knew it was true and she wanted to keep trying until Duncan proved Logan wrong.

Then Duncan's remorse over Meg's coma took over. Sure they still had sex, but Duncan did try any harder than the first time and Veronica enjoyed it but was not satisfied. It stopped altogether when they found out Meg was pregnant. Now they didn't have time for sex, now they had to plan a kidnapping if Meg should die. The plan worked out better than they expected, if only Keith hadn't been such a good detective, Veronica would have gotten away with it. She was grounded for months after that little incident.

Then the encounter with Beaver. Of course Beav was pretty hysterical and kept yelling out that his name was Cassidy not Beaver. 'God Dick, why did you have to be such an asshole?' Veronica thought to herself as Cassidy aimed the gun at her. This was probably the scariest moment in Veronica's life in addition to being trapped inside a burning refrigerator with her best friend's murderer attacking Keith, who turned out to be her biological father, to both her and Duncan's relief. When he blew up the plane Veronica just lost it, she would have killed Cassidy if Logan hadn't been there. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun, the tears were flowing and she was screaming like crazy. "Don't move!"

"Veronica you're not a killer!" Logan said trying to calm her down.

"Why not! He raped me! He killed those people on the bus! HE KILLED MY FATHER!" Veronica screamed shaking uncontrollably.

"Just give me the gun Veronica," Logan assuaged, "give me the gun." Logan was very careful not to freak her out or she would surely shoot Cassidy. Who knew the maniac would jump off the roof to his death? Well it wasn't surprising. Veronica couldn't help but pity the depraved, molested, depressed, insecure 16 year old boy. Logan held her the whole night as she cried for her father. The whole time she thought those seven people died because of her. Now her dad was added to the list. The happiest moment of her life was when Keith Mars walked into the kitchen ready for breakfast.

"Dad!" she said hugging him and sobbing hysterically, "I thought you were dead!"

Veronica had one more first time after these crazy events. The first time she had sex-and remembered it-was with Duncan Kane, but the first she ever had an orgasm was with Logan Echolls. There were rumors that he was a god in bed, but she didn't imagine that he was so good.

She remembered the night well. She had returned from her trip to New York with her dad and Logan was anxiously waiting at the airport. "Hello Mars," he said wrapping her in an embrace.

"Hello Echolls," she mocked sarcastically kissing him on the lips.

They had spent the week cuddling, making out, and exchanging playful banter. Then it seemed like perfect timing that Keith was hired by an insecure wife who thought her husband would cheat on her on his business trip to Michigan. Keith grudgingly packed his bags and followed the man in question, leaving Veronica home alone for an entire week. Veronica never liked when her father was away on trips, but this time she was psyched. "Logan?" she said on the phone once Keith's plane took off, "my dad is gone for the whole entire week, how about you come over?"

Logan was obviously running to his car once Veronica started speaking because she heard the rev of an engine and seat belt click. "Babe, you had me at Logan."

"Wow, you're anxious," Veronica said giggling.

"To see you? Always!" Logan said stepping on the pedal and speeding toward Veronica's house. He must have driven over 100mph because it took him five minutes to reach his destination. Veronica didn't even have time to fully open the door, Logan rushed in and grabbed her into a kiss before she could even close the door behind him. Logan didn't hesitate to slip his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned in approval. Then she was against the wall, Logan's body pressed harshly against hers. Veronica moaned and intertwined her fingers in his brownish locks. They stumbled down the hallway until they reached her room. Logan fumbled with the doorknob but once he opened it he pushed Veronica roughly on the bed and closed the door behind them.

"Babe," he said seductively slipping off his shirt revealing his sexy torso and chest, "now _this _is how it's done." Veronica smiled in anticipation knowing exactly what Logan meant. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Duncan's sex was good but she couldn't imagine anything better. Could it be? Will Logan finally give her the satisfaction she unknowingly craves? Logan seemed to answer Veronica's internal ramblings when he lifted Veronica's shirt off and unlatched her bra.

Logan admired her breasts and licked his lips in anticipation. Veronica shivered in anticipation, not really knowing what to expect. Normally Duncan just cut to the chase, but Logan was lingering. She gasped in surprise when Logan lowered his head and took her pink nipple into his mouth. "Oh!" she said as he scraped his teeth against the delicate flesh. Then she was laying flat on her back and Logan was straddling her, leaving all his weight on his knees. He didn't want to crush, the tiny, blonde vixen. "Duncan never did that did he?" Logan said unbuttoning her pants.

"No," she said panting to catch her breath.

"Well, then I'm sure he's never done this," Logan said. Logan slipped off Veronica's pants along with the panties and admired her cleanly shaved womanhood.

"Nice," he said licking his lips. Veronica bit her lip nervously and lustfully at the same time. "Did Duncan ever do this?" Logan said rubbing his finger along her clit.

Veronica bucked her hips and moaned out, "no!"

Logan smirked and said, "and this?" He lowered his head and pressed his tongue into her wet clitoris. Veronica let out a muffled scream. "Don't worry, let it out," Logan said cockily. He slipped a finger into her sheath and pumped while he sucked gently on her little nub. Veronica was screaming out now, thrashing underneath him, scratching his back desperately. "Don't stop! Please...don't...STOP!" Veronica yelled as her body started convulsing and her eyes widened in pleasure and surprise.

"That's how you're supposed to do it," Logan said triumphantly, "Duncan has a lot to learn."

"Sure does! That was my first orgasm," Veronica said.

"Shit! No way!"

"Yeah!" Veronica said.

"Well I'm hardly done with you," Logan said unbuckling his pants. Veronica watched lustfully and he slipped down his pants and boxers and revealed his super hard erection. Veronica mouthed a 'wow' at the sight. He was almost two times bigger than Duncan. She hadn't minded with Duncan because she figured all white men have small penises, but wow was she wrong. She gulped audibly not really knowing how that THING was going to fit inside of her. Logan grinned cockily and positioned himself against her entrance. He didn't thrust in just yet, instead he rubbed his cock against her wet folds making sure she was turned on enough. He didn't know how long he would last. Kendall was a slut and she was already stretched out, but Logan had been in gym showers with both Duncan and Cassidy and he knew that Veronica was not stretched at all. She would be very tight, and it would be hard for him to last that long.

Logan reached for his pants and took out a condom. Veronica was trembling with desire, she was anxious to go. She watched anxiously as Logan slipped on the condom, then moaned when he rubbed against her wet folds again, lubricating the rubber. Logan positioned himself at her entrance then pressed forward pushing himself a little bit inside of her. Veronica gasped and looked into Logan's eyes. Logan captured her gaze and thrust himself deep inside of her. Veronica opened her mouth in a silent moan and Logan grunted upon feeling the tightness enveloping him. Wow, Veronica was extremely tight, it was like sleeping with a virgin. Logan let her adjust for a while then gave her a thrust. Veronica moaned in pleasure and Logan continued. He continued to thrust into her until he hit the right spot on her cervix.

"_Fuck!_" Veronica yelled, "faster!" Logan complied increasing his pace, "Harder!" she screamed. Logan grunted at the sound of her voice and used it as fuel to pound into her mercilessly.

"Ahh! Say my name! say my name!" Logan yelled thrusting in and out without stopping.

Veronica's moans were echoing off the walls and she yelled, "Yes! Logan! Fuck me! Don't stop! Yes!"

Logan let out a grunt and increased his pace, the whole bed was shaking and the headboard was slamming into the wall harshly. "Oh! I'm gonna..." Veronica cried, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna!"

"The correct term is come!" Logan said not stopping his thrusts.

"AHH! I'm gonna come!" Veronica screamed tensing up and shaking out of control. Her whole body was shaking and her moans were now whimpers and sudden screams. Logan moaned as he felt the muscles contract even more than they already were.

"Yes Veronica!" he said his thrusts turning erratic. He suddenly tensed and came hard. He collapsed onto his arms as to not crush her then flipped over to lay by her side.

"Ho-ly shit!" Veronica said, "you rock my world baby!"

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Logan said, "and that means a lot coming from a whore like me."

"Is that supposed to be compliment?" Veronica said.

"Actually it's a compliment to your tight pussy," Logan said, "but your moaning almost made me lose it like a bunch of times."

Veronica smiled to herself as she remembered the events of that day. Some first times are horrible and it's kinda good not to remember them. Some of the are pleasant but unsatisfactory. And some of them are freaking amazing, and just keep getting better and better. Veronica stood up and grabbed her bag, she walked out into the living room and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder as she left and called out, "dad, I'm going to Logan's."

"Okay honey," Keith called out, "don't stay out too late."

Veronica smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked over to her brand new Saturn. Today would be the first time she would ride Logan. Now that's gonna be good.


End file.
